The Project of Destruction
---- *Yoshifan1219 |done_in: = Digital/Traditional |page_length: = 30 |created_on: = July 20 2016 }} ''The Project of Destruction (or PoD for short), is a comic made by Votex-Abrams on DeviantArt. Taking place two days after the events in "Kobloc City", Steve Johansson decides to contract an outside souce to do his work, unknowingly fueling something more dangerous...'' Background Plot (The story is up to the latest comic page. The plot would be updated once more comic pages are uploaded onto DeviantArt) After two days since the events in Kobloc City, Steve Johansson manages to get into contact with a private company and signs a contract so they can help him capture Reece. He also repairs Wall-F as a backup for his plans but Wall-F doubts such a plan could work and decides to do it himself. He went with his plan of luring out Reece by attacking those he cared about, in which he targeted Zeve and attacks her. Meanwhile at an ASWS airfield Tobison Alkno prepares to find and capture Reece by ASWS's orders and he wakes up Vohantex to help him in finding Reece. Before Wall-F could do more serious damage to Zeve, Reece appears just in time to stop Wall-F from firing a Chaos Torrent at her which instead fires into the sky. Vohantex notices it and heads towards where it came from. In which he when he arrives he finds Reece fighting Wall-F, with the latter seemingly having the upper hand. Vohantex quickly intervened by ramming both of them sending them flying though not before firing off an adhesive round in the general direction. As Reece regains his balance after being sent flying, he realizes he is stuck in a puddle of adhesive. In which after Vohantex is sent flying into a tree by Wall-F, he struggled to break free from his predicament as Wall-F slowly approached him. Though before Wall-F could land more punches, Wall-Z appears and kicks Wall-F in the face. Sending him flying through a tree that damaged Vohantex even further. Tobison wasn't doing so well in finding Reece. As he is trying to get in contact with Vohantex. Drakojet came by to ask what Tobison is doing. After explaining what he is doing Drakojet set out to try and find Vohantex, though he instead took focus on Wall-F as he was fighting Wall-Z. So Drakojet went into robot mode and opened fire at Wall-F not before threatening him. While Drakojet is fighting Wall-F, Reece starts to worry about freeing himself from his predicament. A severely injured Wall-Z "crawls" up next to him pointing out something sticking out of Vohantex (who he referred to as "that tank"). Reece wondered how he was going to get out to see what it was, but he realized he could simply teleport his way out (much to his embarrassment). As Drakojet was being outmatched on the ground, he decides to take to the skies and bomb him with his jet mode's underbelly thermobaric cannon in attempts to damage him (which his arm cannons didn't even lay a scratch on Wall-F). Unbeknownst to him, ASWS had sent YAF-ARH out prior and had him intervene by launching a guided missile towards Drakojet who was severely damaged by it. As Drakojet crash lands in an open field, Reece teleports onto Vohantex via Chaos Control and finds out he had a Chaos Emerald and takes it from him. Before Wall-F could kill Drakojet, Reece goes into his Super Form and kicks Wall-F in the face knocking him out. Super Reece soon went to heal Drakojet before being fired upon by YAF-ARH. Before YAF-ARH could go for another strafe, Super Reece gives chase and catches up to YAF-ARH easily. Before Super Reece could pull out YAF-ARH's circuit, he abruptly slows down and gets Super Reece into his sights. YAF-ARH attempts to stun Super Reece with his Stun rounds, Super Reece quickly evades his attack and grabs YAF-ARH by the cockpit and throws him back to earth. At the same time, Wall-F was starting to recover from being kicked in the face before being crushed by YAF-ARH. Super Reece soon proceeds to heal Wall-Z and Vohantex, in which Vohantex took this opportunity to trap Super Reece as by ASWS's orders but he ended up getting caught in his own adhesive round as Super Reece quickly redirects the round under him. As that was happening, ASWS proceeded with sending their backup due to the current outcome. As the backup arrives on the scene, Super Reece forgets to heal up Zeve when Wall-Z asks where she was. As the backup was revealed to be a K-9, Wall-Z was tasked to distract it while Super Reece finds Zeve to heal up. After he finds and heals up Zeve (who nearly blasted him in the face with a plasma shot) and soon both Super Reece and Zeve work together to take down the K-9 with the assist of Wall-Z. After taking down the K-9, Super Reece powers down to his base form. As he was about to leave the scene, ASWS activates "Code O6R6" and it revives the K-9 that Reece supposedly had taken down. As Drakojet and Vohantex watch what is unfolding, Drakojet demands Vohantex to stop the K-9 but he isn't able to do anything due to him being stuck in place and has run out of shells to fire. In an attempt to intervene, Vohantex tries his best to accelerate forward but the adhesive is too strong for him to break through in time, Drakojet helps Vohantex by shooting his tracks to free him. All the while the K-9 is firing a huge laser towards Reece, Wall-Z, and Zeve after Reece's cockiness demanded the K-9 to give everything its got. (much to his regret) After narrowingly avoiding the laser, Zeve manage to fire off a shot at the K-9 before avoiding another laser. Before she could fire another shot her cannon overheats (at the worst time possible. Taking this opportunity, the K-9 prepared its mouth laser but was interrupted by Vohantex ramming it from its side. Due to Vohantex's intervention, the ASWS CEO decides to let the ASWS Robot Overseer Obsidian handle everything from that point on. In which Obsidian overrode controls over the K-9 and proceeded to get Vohantex out of the way by blasting him with the K-9's mouth laser, killing Vohantex. (The Story as of what has been seen on the pages released so far) Development Put information about the development of this comic here. Trivia *''The Project of Destruction Comic has been ongoing for three years but has yet to be finished.'' *''"Code O6R6" is a reference to "Order 66" from Star Wars.'' *''Despite the fact this is a comic made by Votex-Abrams, his own character VOTE-X Abrams has rarely made an appearance in the comic.'' *''The Comic was remade twice, both had yet to even conclude.'' *''The current thumbnail used in this page's infobox is using the 2018 version of the comic.'' *''YAF-ARH's sudden appearance in the comic was what lead the creator to "abandon" the comic due to it in the creator's words, "A total cluster fuck".'' **''Ironically enough, the other two versions are still a total clusterfuck due to them being rather incomplete.'' *''This is the second comic Yoshi's characters has appeared in Votex's comics. With the first being the Attack in Kobloc City Comic.'' Category:Events